Cartas a un desconocido
by michis
Summary: Ahora esto mas complicado, Fenir greyback.... Chap 6 UP! Remos se va dejando solo una lastimosa cartad de despedida a Tonk, catorce años despues regresa y se encuantra con que tiene un hijo! y que Fenir greyback lo anda buscando....Lean. tarde mucho. *-*
1. Pasado

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa…Lean mi fic y me dicen si lo quieren que lo siga, es la historia de alguien que descubrirán mediante pase el fic si lo desean. Dejen r.r. nos vemos abajo.

**Titulo: Cartas a un Extraño. **

**Capitulo I: Pasado.**

"_He decidido por fin, dar luz verde a mis dolorosos pero reales sentimientos, pienso que dejarte ha sido un bien para mi pero no por eso significa que deje de amarte, que deje de esperarte fuera, o con la cena, que deje de pensarte, desearte y de decirte que te amo…pero como: ¿Me extrañas? ¿Me añoras? ¿Me esperas? ¿Me quieres como yo te quiero? No lo se, nunca lo sabré, pues te he dejado, aunque te fuiste por tu propia cuenta…Aunque ahora las lagrimas surcan mis ojos, mi piel, mi amor por ti es único y poderoso, siempre te esperare…en un futuro muy lejano…estaré ahí, contigo…con mi amante y compañera. ¿Puedes comprender el dolor que siente mi corazón? ¿La alegría que seria verte aquí?...Conmigo.Ahora en estar carta que dirijo a nadie en especifico habitas tu. El único amor verdadero…el único que tendré…el único que añorare, el único a quien recordare.Sabes…Me acuerdo mucho de ti…sabias a playa…a sal…sabias a amor.-miro su pequeña carta y sonrió una lagrima paso por su mejilla, que ironía, pensar que amaba a una persona de la cual estaba totalmente en contrario. Veo la lluvia y me acuerdo de ti…de tu aroma…de tu rostro de tus manos…levántame en un mundo donde no halla mas dolor…donde no halla mas sentir…solo ese que es el amor…llévame donde estés para así ser feliz, para así poder ser quien soy…para si poder amarte como te lo mereces…para poder darte todo lo que siempre me falto….pero ahí estas…bella...una bella mujer…te ves tan bella con ese vestido rosa pálido y es maquillaje que es muy poco…lastima que no te puedas ver pero al contrario se que siempre me veras a mí…decirte lo mucho que te amo…lo mucho que te extraño…y lo mucho que quiero estar contigo.Salio a la pequeña playa que estaba frente a su cabaña y dirigió su carta a nadie en particular y a todos en especial…sonrió al escuchar una voz susurrante en su oído que le decía-_

"_Siempre estaré ahí para ti….te amo…pero por mi nunca pares, consigue el AMOR de nuevo...Ama, sufre y luego estaremos juntos…toda la Eternidad….nunca lo olvides te amo."_

_96696941484654548447468765498746416848451_

Se acabo el capi. Es solo para una probada de algo así como lo que siente cada persona del fic. Cada doloroso personaje del mismo (Michelle no seas trágica!) - espero que me lo pongan como que si les gusto y cualquier cosa. Mandadme un r.r.

Gracias. Espero que lo lean. Lean el otro mío- Me despido, cuídense y este capi es para una amiga que casi me mata por no subirlo. -


	2. Cartas

Saludos… he vuelto con otra entrega más de este fic. Me he llevado una sorpresa. Ya lo saben…este capitulo, es algo así como unos cuantos recuerdos, para poder dar pie a la historia. Es realmente un tonks X lupin. Solo que deben darle la oportunidad a que se de la casualidad…- (Si…se que no tiene sentido, pero creo que me entiendo yo.)- Bueno, que disfruten la lectura…y cualquier cosa Go.

656546516515613651654654654665438485484684

Capitulo II: **Cartas **

"_Ya sabes lo que dicen: la vida son tres días, dos de fiesta y un de resaca…hay te perdí, en ese de resaca en el que te quedaste y del que nunca saldrás jamás. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo la dejaste ir? ¿En que momento falle? ¿En que me instante me di cuenta de que te había perdido para siempre?... irónico. La razón de una persona desaparece con el amor y la devoción por otra. Quisiera poder darte ese mundo que nunca…nunca ya tendrás por que estas muerta. Pero estas allí, observándome. Lo se. Lo presiento. Te siento, a ti, cerca de mí, de mi corazón. Te diría llévame, pero se que no puedes, no sabes la decepción que me ha dejado tu muerte y de la manera, de la mas cobarde te deje ir. – Movió la cabeza con reprobación – De la manera en que te me esfumaste de mis manos, de mis labios dejando el doloroso vació que ahora yace aquí. En lo mas hondo de mi corazón. Y que nunca se llenara, por que tu no estas aquí. Conmigo. Pero respeto tu decisión. Pienso vivir mi vida…voy a vivirla. Aunque en este momento no pueda estar mas en desacuerdo con esa moción."_ – Dejo el plumero en una mesa, y cerro el pequeño libro negro

La nostalgia lo embargaba, desde el momento en el que veía ese libro. Ese que un día le dio a ella. Su emelice. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el maltrecho libro viejo. Y Su nostalgia desapareció, sabía que ese libro era uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

Guardo el libro en una gaveta que nunca antes había visto. Y Vio allí un sinnúmero de cartas sin abrir, pero con destinatario, pronto se abrieron sus ojos al ver las letras de su esposa. Emelice. Las cartas todas estaban dirigidas a una sola persona: El.

Poco a poco fue tomando las cartas, pero aun sin abrirlas ¿Qué podían contener tantas cartas sin recibir? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Seria correcto hacerlo?

No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que esas cartas estaban dirigidas a el, por consiguiente las abriría…

Habían pasado 2 años desde la muerte de emelice, y la única manera de poder desahogarse había sido con su gran Mascota negra, quien estaba llena de cartas a su amada, Ahora resultaba que ella en algún momento de su matrimonio, había escrito cartas, para el.

Miro las cartas como si contuvieran el sida…Abrió entonces la primera carta. Leyó.

_Mayo 17/junio/2008_

_Sr. Remus Lupin_

_Aprendí a amarte sin querer, a respetarte de un momento a otro, a apreciar lo que eras por, quien eras, no por como eras, Quiero que sepas que te llevo en mi por siempre, a donde quiera que vaya, yo siempre te imagine así, Estabas ahí, Sabia que eras tu, el único, el que mas amaría dentro de los mortales, para así subir a un mundo de ilusiones de verte llegar a la cima máxima de una carrera que te encanta y que se que sin ella no eres nada, se pierde todo el verdadero lupin. Ya se que pronto me iré de esta tierra, pero no te diré, amas tu trabajo demasiado, como para yo hacerte dejarlo. Te amo así como eres, y no podría causar un dolor mas, del que ya estoy causando con mi muerte, por que se que me amas. Por que se que me quieres. Por que yo te quiero no diré nada, todo debe de quedar como estaba y algo mas. Se que cuando leas esta carta ya estaré muerta, por eso solo quiero que en el momento que te sientas solo, acuérdate de Light, es una amiga. Quiero que le escribas las veces necesarias para sentirte en calma contigo mismo, con migo y con los demás. Escríbele y ella será quien te ayude. Te amo. Te amo. Mil veces más te lo digo. Por eso quiero que vuelvas a Inglaterra, a Londres, donde te lleve el viento que no te deje en la peque__ña pero innombrable isla en la que tantas cosas buenas dejamos. _

_Has tu vida de nuevo. Con una mujer buena y una buena familia, la que yo no te pude dar. Te amo. Y recuerda escríbele a Light. Pues ella siempre estará ahí para ti. _

Remus se sentó en la escalera de la gran casa que en un tiempo vivía con su esposa. Se pregunto quien era esa tal Light de quien ella hablaba. Tomo una pluma y un pequeño pedazo de papel, y se dispuso a escribir.

516516546516546541546541654654654655464684

Wola… Que les pareció? Opiniones, cosas raras, etc, dudas…Go. Hasta el próximo Capi. No me acuerdo si ya lo dije…El mundo no es Alterno. Existe la magia y demás…

Michis


	3. La carta

Aquí esta otro capi de mi fic. Estoy algo triste así que no esperen mucho...Del hoy…aunque no esta mal. Dejen r.r impresiones sobre todo. Besos.

Michis,

4654654646546846465465465465465465465465465465465465

Estaba sentado en su escritorio y si decidió escribirla. Aunque no sabía a donde llegaría la carta.

"Cada día promete menos que el día anterior, menos que dar, mas para quejarse. Tal vez es como decía james, la vida es lo que tú quieres que sea. He extrañado a mi compañera por mucho tiempo. Me siento triste, me siento mal, me siento como si fuera algo que no vale la pena. Simplemente alguien que esta en el mundo para dar problemas. Muchos. Te hablo como si te conociera pero es la primera carta que te escribo. –se encogió de hombros en su silla y frunció el ceño y se dispuso a escribir de nuevo. - esta sensación se apodera mas y mas de mi, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón…de mi alma. Es un frío intenso, un frío espantoso, un frió del cual quiero salir. – se paso la mano por el cabello que aun seguía de su color castaño. ¿Que mas puedo decir? – dejo de escribir y miro el papel con furia e ira, con dolor incipiente y autentica de poder dejarse llevar y escribir una carta a esa tal Light, ¿Cómo habia llegado a este punto? Ni siquiera sabia quien era esa Light, que sentía ella una vocecita le respondió en su cabeza" no seas tarugo…remus! Por eso le escribes! Y curiosamente esa se parecía a la picara voz de sirius." Cerró los ojos con impaciencia y se dispuso a cerrala así como estaba. – No se quien eres pero se que estas en este mundo, no junto con emelice a si que por favor responde la carta con alguna respuesta. –eso era algo amenazante pero no supo a quien estaba dirigida.

Cerro la carta, puso su destinatario y salio a despejarse luego de haberla mandado. ¿Qué era la tal Light era una preocupación que tenia? Podría no ser nadie o… podría ser alguien. Vio como sus ojos se empañaban a la orilla e la playa. Ya no aguantaba un minuto más. En ese momento lloro, por todos por emelice, por el, por no tener una familia, por harry a quien luego de la muerte de sirius no veía, a tonks que a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ellos, la quería, por dumbledore, por snape.

"Oh. Dios-pensaba lupin con las manos en la arena y el viento moviéndole el cabello hacia todos lados.- Por que ahora que su carrera iba en ascenso y que sueño casi se habia hecho realidad. Seria tremendamente bueno tener un hijo con el cual poder jugar con el cual poder ser casi feliz. Pero no odia pensar en eso. Su esposa habia muerto. No volvería.

655465465465646+4+6546846+5448464884845146

-Oh por merlín!! Llegaras tarde charles...-dijo la joven mujer que habia llamado a su hijo por 5 minutos.

-ya!!! Ya!!!- dijo el chico y bajo. –listo. Vamos!! Me dejara el tren!!!

-charles, cambia vamos, no pueden ver tu apariencia original,-le dijo su madre al niño.

Charles junto sus cejas en un gesto de profunda rabieta a su madre. El chico de ojos ambarinos y pelo dorado, de estatura alta y complexión perfecta para tener 13 cambio su forma a un chico moreno y ojos negros vidriosos.

-bien. Ya esta. –dijo el chico.

Tonks sonrió. –vamos cariño que ya es hora de que llegues a hogwarts.

Juntos fueron hasta el andén y ahí se despidieron. Para verse en las vacaciones de navidad.

Ya en casa thonks se fijo en una pequeña lechuza que estaba en su escritorio. Tenia una carta decia: Light... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dispuso a abrirla. Hacia tiempo que no la llamaban así, solo habia una persona que lo hacia, emelice…

98465468768464654654654684654654655465465465

Aquí estoy de nuevo, dejen r.r y gracias por os reviws que he recibido…eso me ayuda a superar muchas cosas….- besos…Michis.


	4. Hogwarts

Aquí estoy luego de una gran perdida. Me parece que le fic no le ha gustado a mucha gente pero he decidido seguir escribiendo. Sin mas por que el fic es de Remus y Nunca había hecho un fic de Remus. Entre mis proyectos está hacer un fic de fred y george. Aunque todavía no se….

Que lo disfruten

5616954654354543543546546546546+54654654654654564654564354

"Realmente sé a que te refieres al decir lo que dices, te sientes solo, te sientes mal, incluso piensas que algunas de las maneras de que todo circule bien es estando sin ti. ¿Crees que nunca me he sentido así? ¿Crees que siempre he sido quien soy? pues no. He cambiado a lo largo de los años y he logrado conocer mejor el ser humano.-le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al darse cuenta de lo triste que estaba, de la amargura que sabia que tenia y nunca quiso exteriorizar.- Te garantizo que el dolor y el llorar es la mejor solución pero no todo se resuelve con lagrimas se resuelve con valor, con deseo, con…fuerza. Algo que nunca supe comprender hasta que fue muy tarde, Hasta que fue el fin. Amaste a Emelice como ella lo hizo contigo. Esta orgullosa. Pero estoy más segura de que nunca, nunca le gustaría que te quedases estanco tratando de luchar con tus sentimientos. Tratando de comprenderlos. Es muy doloroso. Lo se por que al igual que tu yo perdí a alguien a quien no he dejado de amar nunca.-sus ojos la querían engañar, quería que sus lagrimas fluyeran y salieran de la cárcel de su corazón revivido por viejos recuerdos.- Ahora realmente no se que ha sido de el. Ahora solo se que le va bien, pero el nunca me ha dedicado una llamada en años. Eso es para que veas que debes de luchar, debes de enfrentar lo que sea aunque creas que e mundo se te viene encima…que se te cae Piensa en que hay personas que están peores que tu, niños que no tiene sus madres, esposos solos por que su mujer esta con otro y no por que falleció como lo hizo Emelice hace unos años. Te deseo lo mejor. Deseo que Siempre que me necesites me escribas, yo tampoco se quien eres pero mi mejor amiga Emelice un día huyo de su casa sin dejar rastro y nunca supe mas de ella, desde la carta que ella me dejo. Esta decía que le diría a su esposo que me mantuviera informado de ella, pero nunca llego la carta hasta ahora, hace unos minutos. Es tarde buenas noches. Piensa en lo que te he escrito."- cerro la carta y mando la lechuza. Respirando vio la foto de su hijo. Sonrió. El. Era el único recuerdo que tenia. El único que le quedaba. Por eso ese día lo amó más que nunca.

546576856544444444333333331

Charles caminaba, estaba tan agradecido de tener la magia de su madre de ser metámorfomago, uh, que si no, lo habrían descubierto.

-Tienes que ser agradecido.-le dijo su amigo esa noche.

-Lo se, lo se.-contesto charles. Mirándole Sonriente.

Charles miró atentamente el Diario el Profeta que aun circulaba por Hogwarts, luego de haber caído en la quiebra y que su actual dueña lo había recuperado milagrosamente.

Charles miró a su mejor amigo. Su nombre era Aaron Helssel. Aaron era de contextura algo desgarbada y de espaldas ancha, era seguro e inteligente, sus ojos eran grades y de color Azul profundo.Aaron miró un segundo dubitativo antes de preguntar…

-¿Qué ha pasado con Daniela?- pregunto mirando a Charles. Este lo miró.

Daniela era la hermana pequeña de Aaron, de ojos igual a los de su hermano mayor, de pelo rubio y un poco arrogante. Era una chica fresca y de buen gusto. Solo que ella y Charles nunca se llevaron bien.

Charles se encogió de hombros- No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella que hay de nuevo- Siguió la mirada de su amigo y vio que allí estaba su hermana con uno de los wagren. –oh…-dijo charles- lo siento tanto…-continuo riendo.

Aaron se contuvo y vio a su hermana con ira contenida. Le salían las raíces sly a veces…- se volvió a charles.-oye!- dijo- Esa no es tu Chacabana? – pregunto mirando a su pequeña hermana con la chacabana dorada del chico.

Charles miró."Respira! Respira! RESPIRA! –Daniela!!!!!!!-gritó

La chica de ojos azules, le miró sorprendida. Y dudo un instante pero salió disparada al ver que charles se dirigía hacia ella.

65444688888888866666666633333333333344444444444

Remus miró la carta, con una sonrisa, pensaba que ella no estaría allí. Que se había esfumado de la faz del mundo. ¿Quién seria ella? ¿Debería ir a Inglaterra o donde ella estuviera para saber quien era?

Hola. – Escribió –Soy yo (de nuevo) ¿Dónde vives?, perdóname el ser tan directo pero en la isla donde vivo, estoy solo yo y quisiera saber donde estas para estar cerca de ti, aunque sé que tal vez quieras mantener el secreto para ti. Espero Respuesta. Gracias por la carta.- sonrió y mando la carta de regreso-

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"media hora, charles llegó hace media hora a hogwarts y ya esta causando problemas…" Vio el papel sobre su escritorio y leyó. Sonrió para si.

"Claro. Disculpa aceptada. Soy de Inglaterra pero en algo tienes razón quiero quedarme escondida, solo te daré el numero personal de….algo o el e-mail. No hay problema, cuando vengas manda una carta y te avisaré.

Mando la carta con una sensación extraña sobre su cuerpo. Un escalofrió la recorrió. Cerró los ojos y se fue a dar una ducha. Pensando en su hijo charles.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Remus recibió la carta a media noche. Y sonrió aun mejor. Luego de haber mandado la carta a Light le había llegado una de hogwarts: Nesecitaban a un Aurologo Experimentado. Y quien mas que el para el puesto.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ya se ha acabado el capi. Si no les gustó nose…pero yo lo encontré relativamente bien, Los que se dieron cuneta ya de por que el nombre del fic…es bueno, descubran la segunda razón y casi podrán saber algo más de la historia antes de que yo publique.

Ya saben GO. Me hacen muy bien. Y por otras tantas que han pasado.

Bye

Mihis,


	5. El Encuentro

Creo que he vuelto muy rápido-……..Holaaaa. Nos vemos abajo.

"Mis sentimientos aun confundidos siguen…OH emelice ¿Cómo me has dejado? ¿Cómo no he podido superarlo aun? Sobreviviré, lo sé. Sabes he leído una de tus cartas. Una más. Light. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte Emelice. ¿Cómo es que siempre guardaste ese secreto? ¿Como nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Como? Ahora leerlo por tu carta me duele, si el secreto lo hubiera guardado alguien…alguien que no fueras tú.-Remus aun estaba algo furíco por el hecho de haberse enterado por una carta de que si tenia un hijo o hija de que al parecer no se quedaba solo en el mundo.- A la persona que yo más amaba, que yo mas quería, eras tú, Pensé que serías la única e no traicionarme. Pero ya vez no fue así. Eso fue hace mas de trece años…OH, ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Buscaré a mi hijo o hija? Y si lo encuentro ¿Qué hago? No estas aquí no me podrás dar un consejo nunca. Nunca más. Si no paro de leer las cartas que nunca me entregaste me volveré loco. ¿Cómo me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Por que me amabas ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo hago para saber ahora que fue de ese ser humano? ¿Qué hago ahora para sentirme mejo? Siento un pesar dentro mio. Por eso me voy he decidido dejar la isla. Dejarla y Vender. Dejar un pasado oscuro de profundas heridas atrás y de dolor que más de diez años pasé. Quiero que sepas que no me olvidaré de ti. Nunca."

Remus vio lo que parecía una carta de despedida. Lo que parecía ser un cierre de un capitulo de su vida. Y el inicio de una nueva. Donde no solo hallaría a su hijo o hija si no hallaría la paz que nunca dejo de buscar. Que nunca consiguió hace más de trece años.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

-Nymphadora- decía Mcgonagall- No sé que haremos con charles!

-Minerva – decía tonks amablemente- Estas en sus genes, por favor, dales una oportunidad, hazle limpiar algo, hazle trabajar duramente, pero no lo condenes antes.

Minerva ahora más vieja y de pelo cano, miraba con paciencia Tonks. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo chico hiciera estruendos en Hogwarts? Pensaba Minerva.

-Tonks entiéndeme por favor…esto no había pasado en casi 45 años, esto era una de los merodeadores. No lo ves. ¿Cómo es posible? "Un solo chico alarma todo Hogwarts, Todo Terrorismo."-Minerva leyó esto del periódico llamado Daily Mac. El periódico de la escuela.

-hablare con él. No puede seguir dando problemas.-dijo Tonks aunque sabia que la maldad la hacia reír.

555555555555555666666666666666666666777777777777777

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? Charles – dijo Emer Gaylord y lo último lo dijo con una voz dulce.

Charles le sonrió con desprecio. – Eso quisieras, pero dúdalo. –Agregó- Acuérdate que hablamos de la directora Minerva Mcgonagall o en otras cirscuntacias mi madrina- sonrió y salió de allí hastiado de todo.

Pero pronto volvió la sonrisa a él. Mirando a Alexandra María se le alegraba todo el día. Y se le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo.

La chica de amables ojos negros y piel morena, lo esperaba en el lago, sentada justo debajo de la aya en donde una vez se conocieron. Charles se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

5555555555555522241111132333333333333333333333333

-Esta bien Tonks, me has convencido. –dijo Mcgonagall suspirando. Y viendo la sonrisa de tonks- Hoy llega un nuevo profesor. Ese será su castigo. Ayudarlo a Establecerse en Hogwarts, enseñarle todo el castigo y esta ahí para él 2 semanas. No importa la hora.

-¿Quién viene a dar clases? Seguro lo conozco.-dijo Tonks cambiando de tema. Mcgonagall cayó.

-Realmente no me muy bien su nombre-mintió Mcgonagall. Miró su reloj- ya es tarde debo irme para estar en el banquete de la cena.

-Pero si estamos en Hogwarts- dijo tonks -¿Qué prisa debes tener?

-debes hablar con Charles Nymphadora-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-ahora voy con él. –contesto y salió.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lo encontró con Alexandra, Parecían estar muy bien. "Niños-pensó Tonks-con tan solo casi catorce quieren novias"

-Charles.-dijo Alexandra- ahí viene tu mamá.

Chales se quedo en igual posición, esperando a que llegara.

Luego de haberle contado a charles. Todo. Le dijo que debería de obedecer al profesor nuevo y que no hiciera travesuras, se despidió y se fue hacia la puerta.

Pensando en su hijo, escucho como la puerta de Hogwarts se abría. Y se encontró con los lindos ojos ambarinos que había visto nunca, los mismos ojos que una vez miró con lágrimas.

-Lupin-Susurró

Los ojos de lupin pestañearon. No esperaba encontrársela tan rápido. Tan inocentemente saliendo de Hogwarts.

-Nymphadora – dijo aun sorprendido de que le saliera la voz de la garganta.

55555555555555555555555

Aquí se ha quedado el capi. Gracias por los r.r xx si quieren saber algo, cualquier cosa solo mande un r.r opiniones que le pasara al capi etc.

También que Este capi es una buena entrada para lo que pasará después. Pero si saben algo de lo que pasará o algo…R.R

Gracias. Michis

"**Yo confío e dar y recibir: yo doy ordenes y mis hijos la obedecen."**


	6. Sorpresas

Hola se que me he demorado en actualizar pero ya saben que uno siempre anda bien liado con todo. Ahora les dejo con un capitulo que es bueno Ya comenzó en sí la historia espero que la disfruten. Aquí comienza la verdadera historia

--------------------------------------

Capitulo VII:

Otra vez tú

Sus ojos se miraron con sorpresa y con desesperación, esperando así a que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban.

Las ventanas pasaban el viento frío y el sol se filtraba de apoco, los ojos de ambos no se apartaban de los de el otro. Tonks sonrió con tristeza y retomo su camino sin más.

"Remus! Remus! Has vuelto! Porque? Habrás vuelto por mi?" Tonks se lo quería preguntar se lo quería decir.

Remus la miró marcharse sin decirle nada, ni siquiera hola, y solo pudo pensar como nunca se le ocurrió pensar que ella estaría por allí. Caminó llegando al despacho de la Directora Mcgonagall.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898898989

Ya estando en casa tonks admiraba lo que veía que kinsgley hacia, de vez en cuando iba a casa y le hacia una visita y arreglaba todas las cosas que encontraba dañadas.

-Esta muy rara y callada. Que ha pasado con charles?-preguntó kinsgley mirándola con sus ojos negros profundos y voz lenta.

Tonks los miró, el aro de oro seguía en la oreja izquierda y el mismo color negro africano que había en el seguía allí, su voz profunda y lenta, que siempre la había ayudado cuando más había necesitado a alguien.

Analizó unos momentos, sopesando que decirle y pensando que era mejor aun no decirle mentiras por que el siempre estuvo allí cuando ella lo necesito. El no. Nunca. Subió la cabeza a modo orgulloso y dijo:

-Remus Lupín ha vuelto de su encierro.

Vio como la espalda y los músculos de Kinsgley se ponían en tensión de solo hablar de el y que halla vuelto no haría mas que agravar las cosas que como la dejaron.

-Que vino a hacer aquí?-pregunto kinsgley con voz pausada, pero tensa.

-Sabes? No lo se. Me fui inmediatamente lo vi. No se como tuve la fuerza para hacer eso. –Contesto la Rubia mujer.

Kinsgley la miró con sus ojos profundos y la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin llegar a asfixiarla. –Siempre estaré por aquí si necesitas ayuda-susurró.

La mujer sonrió y lo abrazo igual.

"Como es posible que El este aquí? Era trabajo de Emelice llevárselo lejos. Muy lejos."

8888888889999999999999999999999999993666666666666665555555555555555555

El despacho seguía igual que como lo recordaba, como había sido hace cientos de años, como lo era aun hoy.

-Remus!- Minerva se acercaba a el a abrazarlo. Con una sonrisa pero con gran cansancio. –Como estas?

Remus sonrió- Bien. Estoy muy bien. Cansado. Me he chocado con Tonks.-Dijo Viendo como Minerva palidecía.- te pasa algo?- pregunto alarmado.

No. No –contestó- te tengo una sorpresa. He decidido retirarme, pero tengo que buscar a un nuevo director y espero que seas tu Remus.

Hubo un silencio y lentamente minerva vio como lupin sonreía. –Claro le contestó.

-Ahora he de decirte que te tengo un ayudante. Muy especial por cierto. Puede pasar señor charles. –dijo minerva.

El chico moreno de ojos vidriosos miró a Lupin.-Mucho gusto Señor. Charles Tonks-dijo el chico, de trece años.

Lupin lo miro con ojos desorbitados. –Es hijo Nimphadora?-Pregunto sorprendido a Mcgonagal.

-Si. –Respondió esta. –ella tuvo una vida luego de tu ida.

Lupin la miró con el ceño fruncido. Perdido. Se dirigió a su despacho.

622222222222222666666666655555555555555555555333333333333333336669+565365

Remus abrió su libretita negra, adaptarse al hogwarts nuevo y reformado de Mcgonnagal había sido muy cansino. Y muy interesante. Pero siempre le quedaba tiempo para poder dirigirle unas palabras a su amiga Light.

Escribió:

"Ella Todo Me Lo Dió  
Desde Alma Hasta La Piel  
Fue Mi Verso A Mi Papel  
Fue Mi Amiga Y Fue Mi Amor

Conocía Mi Interior  
Como Bola De Cristal  
Me Alejó De Todo Mal  
Me Dió Su Corazón"

Eso es lo que siento Light, eso es lo que me ha traído hasta Londres, hasta ella y hasta el mas profundo e incierto mar, que se que nunca podré conocer completo con ella. Espero que aun me quiera. Que aun, me ame, como una vez la ame a ella. Mi bella Amiga, mi amada y la madre de mi hijo. Es solo que aun no consigo hablar con ella. No consigo decirle, cuando la vi, que aun esta aquí.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí se acabo mi capi. Gracias por los r.r el último sobretodo me subió mucho el ánimo. Disculpen la demora, espero que dejen algún .r.r sobre impresiones. (Sonrisa) ya planeo el otro capi. Ya lo saben los quiero.

Besazos.

Michis. 


	7. Descubrimientos

Capitulo VII:

Tonks se encontraba, en la cocina de su casa, pensando en Remus. Aun de haber pasado dos meses seguía con ese dolorcito en el corazón aun recordaba como se había ido.

Flash back

Remus estaba al lado de la chica, que tenia el cabello anaranjado y ojos gatunos, se había hecho un ovillo junto el. Que podía hacer? Que podía decirle, cuando sabia que no había consuelo, ni perdón para lo que había hecho.

La chica se removió despertándose y sonriéndole, feliz. Cerro los ojos soportando su culpa, la vio irse al vestido, al menos alguien estaba feliz, el se acababa de sentir un violador, un…bueno algo cruel, despiadado, insensible. Quería escapar de allí. No quería sentirse así. Necesitaba estar lejos. Necesitaba estar lejos de ella para poder dejar de caer en la tentacion de amarla de nuevo. De amarla siempre. El no era para ella. Ella necesitaba algo mejor.

-Oye Nimphadora-comenzó Lupin con tono muy desolado.

-Remus no me digas nimphadora!-dijo la chica desde la ducha (El vestidor se encuentra junto al baño)

Remus supiro cansinamente-Tenemos que hablar. –dijo.

-No quiero hablar Remus. –dijo la chica.

-Pero tenemos que!-le rebatió el hombre de ojos dorados, muy serio. –Mira, no quiero que esto te dañe. No quiero tener que hacerte sufrir, por lo que soy, por lo que no puedo ser, por lo que no puedo darte.

La chica lo miro azoradamente- No puedes decir eso Remus, tengo lo que quiero, soy feliz, tengo al hombre que amo, tengo trabajo, y el dinero no es problema, que mas puede pasar…?

-Que el hombre que amas, no te ame.-dijo Remus mirándola fijamente. Y con voz suave pero rígida. –Tonks espero que esto no se repita, que esto, sea simplemente una aventura. –Miro hacia otro lado al ver la cara descolocada de la chica de pelo Naranja, y vio como poco a poco se torno el cabello en un negro azabache que le reportaba el humor de la chica, o mejor dicho depresión.

La chica muy triste decidió no rendirse todavía. –Remus, vamos todavía tienes algo que hacer, vamos dime que me amas, dime que me quieres, dime que sin mi sientes que te falta tu otra mitad.

Remus había decidido que debía de llegar a los extremos aunque significara, que tenía que perderla.

La tomo y la beso con pasión con manos temblorosas y con intensidad fue sucumbiendo a las caricias de la chica, la chica de la que en cualquier momento se alejaría, de la chica en la estaba seguro que no olvidaría nunca, y de la que nunca podría volver a hacerle feliz, la única chica que había amado.

Acario su rostro y con sumo cuidado, llegaron juntos al éxtasis del que tanto placer daba, y que solo el amor lograba ser el mejor aroma exótico.

A la mañana siguiente tonks se levanto y muy lentamente se fue vistiendo, Remus no estaba, debía de estar en la ducha, pero al dirigirse a la sala y ver una nota, su corazón se volcó con un mal presentimiento. Leyó la nota:

Nimphadora Tonks:

Espero que sepas que lo que te dije es verdad, lo nuestro era solo una aventura, y no volverá a pasar, no volverá a ser, por que yo AMO a Emelice. Gracias por todo.

Remus Lupin.

Tonks muy sorprendida a esto, se sentó en el sofá y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

End of flash back

Eso nunca se lo perdonaría, pero podía decir que de ahí salio su mas grande amor Charles. Su lobuno metamorfomago, su más preciado tesoro, por el cual no dejaría que nada la derrumbase, fueron tiempos duros y más lo hubieran sido sin Kinsgley a su lado.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a seguir su trabajo de investigación, para la orden.

Remus caminaba, sin rumbo alguno en Hogwarts, el reencuentro con tonks, solo lo había dejado algo inútil. Enterarse de esa manera que tenía un hijo, que no sabia de quien era ese hijo, que no podía hacer nada, para arreglar las cosas después de todo como lo dejo claro aquel día.

A paso lento llego a la biblioteca, de la cual muchas veces fue sacado, y miro a dos chicos cuchicheando. Eran Charles y una chica de cabello rubio y de grandes ojos azules. Los chicos miraban casi a todos lados, casi a todas partes, pero no encontraron a nadie y Remus pudo escuchar algo por su gran oído lobuno.

-Daniela-decía el chico susurrante. Y con mirada suplicante- No se lo digas a Alexandra. Por favor.

La chica mirándolo burlonamente, le dijo –Quiero verte! ahora. –sus ojos brillaban según pudo a preciar Remus –Quien mas lo sabe?-pregunto la chica.

-solo tu hermano, y ahora tu. –dijo Charles.

-Vamos adelante, muéstrame tu verdadera identidad. –dijo la chica ansiosa.

Estaba sentada en una silla su cabello recogido en una coleta y algunos flequillos, en la cara la asían ver adorable. Pero según Remus, la chica podía destacar en todo lo contrario a adorable.

El chico emitió un suspiro de resignacion.Decidiendo mostrar su verdadera imagen. Remus intrigado decidió no presentarse aun. Mirando aun mas como los ojos de Daniela brillaban.

Charles, cerro sus ojos, y poco a poco Remus vio con el chico se componía de nuevo, pero ahora era un chico de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos dorados, alto y con el cabello debajo de la oreja.

Los ojos de Daniela, brillaron aun mas del impacto y la algarabía, sin pensárselo dio un brinco y abrazo a Charles. –Eso es fabuloso.

El chico la abrazo aun extrañado, era Daniela, tembló ligeramente de pensarlo, que hacia abrazando a la tonta chica rubia hermana de su mejor amigo, y su peor enemiga?

-Es muy fabuloso en verdad. Stra. Hessel-dijo Remus por fin interrumpiendo a los chicos, luego del shock que le proporciono ver que el chico era una replica de el, Remus se disponía a tener una charla muy larga con el.(Charles)

Los chicos entre apenados y sorprendidos, se vieron a los ojos y se salieron del abrazo en el que todavía estaban. En el que se querían quedar. Entonces Daniela lo miro muy extraño y volvió a mirar a Charles también. Confundida dio las buenas noches y se fue de allí hacia su ala de la torre. Charles se quedo por que Remus quería hablar con el.

Allí estaban, sentados en la biblioteca, mirándose en un espejo, de cuando tenia 14 o 15 años, era su replica.

-Charles-Dijo Remus muy tranquilamente cosa que no sentía, por que su corazón, estaba volcado en emociones, algarabía, tristeza, dolor, e incluso ira y amor. –Sabes quien es tu padre?

El chico luego de sonreírle dijo: si. Usted. –y salio de allí, sin acordarse de la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de no decirle quien era o aun mas importante de no quitarse la mascara, de no sacar su verdadero el.

Remus con paso lento pero decidido decidió ir a la casa de Nymphadora. Y aclarar todo aquello. Acláralo todo.

Tonks llego a su casa y ya era muy noche, era muy tarde, para hacer cualquier cosa, estaba algo preocupada por su hijo charles por que ya le había llegado la carta de Harry. Volvió a leerla.

Querida Tonks:

Estoy seguro de que esto no te gustara, y se que no es bueno, pero la caída de voldemort fue tan grande que hizo muchos estragos y solo algunos mortifagos quedaron suelto. Es ya seguro que Fenir Greyback esta tras tu hijo Charles por ser hijo de remus y enterarse de que este nunca ha sufrido un transformación a hombre lobo. Por Snape encontrar el remedio. A esto. Debes de decírselo a Remus, director de Hogwarts, para que sepa como proceder. No te acobardes. Que Fenir tiene mucho poder, y puede embrujar a cualquiera para saber donde esta el chico. He de decirte también que tiene nueva cara no sabemos que paso, solo sabemos que cambia de cuerpo y que puede ser cualquiera, sigue con su misma sed de sangre sobretodo aquella que pueda ser de Remus luego de lo que este le hizo al clan que el comandaba. No se lo perdonara.

Espero que me hagas caso.

Te quiere

HP.

Ya sentada en el sofá, y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por el recuerdo de Remus en la batalla contra os hombres lobos vio como las llamas verdes dejaban paso a un colérico Remus lupin.

-Nymphadora Tonks! Debemos de hablar.- no le importo que esta estuviera con lagrimas. Solo quería hablar.

Lo siento…..lo siento….lo siento. Es que mi inspiración me estaba pasando factura, por que llevaba meses sin poder hacer nada! Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que me dejen un r.r quiero ponerme mas en este fic, por que me encanta el RT

Ya saben perdonen la demora.


	8. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que estten bien! Gracias por manadarme R.R saben que me encantan. Y ademas me inspiran a escribir, Pero resulta que mi computadora se ha muerto (en Spanish: roto el puerto del monitor. )y no podre actualizar en almenos un fin de semana.

Puedo decir a mi favor que no he tenido cer ca una computadora en al menos un mes. Y no he podido hacer nada. Esta es de mi padre y es muy el con su laptop.

Ya saben. La areglare el fin de semana, pero creo que al menos hasta el fin de semana que viene no podre subir nada puesto que estoy en examenes de la Universidad.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta cosa.

Michis.


	9. Conversaciones

Hola volvi

**Hola volvi. **

**Perdonenme. El capi es corto, pero creo que vale la pena. Nos vemos abajo. **

**Capitulo VIII**

** Conversaciones. **

Solo quería hablar. Sin más Remus se acerco a la mujer en la que se había convertido Tonks. Al verla llorar y no Importarle para mas que hablar de lo que el acababa de descubrir, era un ser insensible.

Camino lentamente hasta donde ella esta recostada en el mueble de la sala y miro con asombro las muchas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, nunca la había visto así de mal, así de vulnerable, así de pequeña.

-Tonks…Que pasa?-pregunto Remus tomándole la mano.

Tonks repentinamente se puso a Hipar con más ganas, pero sin un solo grito, sin una sola palabra. Seguía allí llorando en silencio.

Lupin volvió a repetir su pregunta a lo que Tonks simplemente suelta la carta que hacia un rato tenia empuñada.

Cada vez mas los ojos de Lupin se habrían dejando paso al asombro y la ansiedad, la misma que sentía Nymphadora, a la misma vez sentía cierta clase de rabia contra Tonks y cada vez mas contra Fenir Greyback.

Al poco rato Tonks se calmo era al menos media noche.

-Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Lupin.

La miraba fijamente y con profundo dolor, sus ojos dorados estaban mas opacos que nunca y sus manos cerradas en un puño tratando de contener todo aquello por lo que había ido a la casa de la mujer de pelo Rubio. (Tonks.)

La mujer Hipo un poco mas y lo miro como si fuera una alucinación algo que no podía estar allí, que estaba fuera de lugar. Asintió muy lentamente y cerro los ojos, seguía acostada en el sofá.

-Quiero saber por que no me dijiste que tenemos un hijo? Por que no me lo dijiste hace 14 años? Cunado se supone que quedaste embarazada?-Lupin hacia las preguntas un poco mas lento cada vez mas amenazante.

Tonks lo miro. Callada y derrotada por verse descubierta.

-Quiero saberlo Tonks!-Exclamo-Ahora.

Tonks seguía mirándolo hasta que por fin hizo una oración completa. –No lo querías Remus, para que decirte nada, si no lo querías?-Dijo dolida.

A lo que esto Remus no supo responder, pues en algo tenia de verdad eso, no quería que sufriera ningún hijo suyo la maldición de la que ahora ya estaba curado.

-Tonks-Hablo remus con voz suave.-Sabes que no quería que sufrieras por mi. Que no quería que el sufriera.

-Pero con lo que no contaste era que la metamorfosis podía ayudar a dominar el gen que tu le pudiste haber pasado a tu hijo. No Lupin? –Dijo con amargura y resentimiento Tonks.

Lupin la miro con cierto recelo y deje de melancolía. Tonks prosiguió:- he de decirte que tener un hijo me hizo mas feliz, mas fuerte, mas cuidadosa, me hizo madre y no cambiaria lo mas mínimo de eso. Si no eres capaz de intentarlo siquiera ahí esta la razón por la que no te lo dije.

-Esta no es la forma Tonks, de decirle a un padre que tiene un hijo de 14 años por amor a Merlín!- grito lupin.

-Pues, no pensaba decírtelo, no pensaba hablar contigo, para que si sabias que no lo querías? Era yo la que necesitaba un hijo y Fui yo quien lo tuvo y soy aun la que mantiene, cuida y quiere a ese hijo. O es que acaso te llego alguna lechuza diciendo "Lupin necesito dinero favor mandarme para el chiquilín" Pues no. Ese hijo es mió!-Exclamo con ira. –Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Pero es mi hijo Tonks y yo quiero estar con el!-dijo lupin. –Ya lo se, no esperes a que me quede sin hablar con el, sin compartir con el, sin nada, por que no lo hare!

Tonks asintió. Con voz mas calmada hablo. –Es lo más hermoso que tenemos de los dos-dijo refiriéndose a su hijo.-estuvo mucho tiempo preguntando por su padre.

Lupin se sentó al lado de ella, y junto sus manos, con una sonrisa contesto-Lo se.

El sitio parecía haberse quitado mágicamente la atmósfera de pelea que hace unos momentos tenia. Solo había paz tranquilidad, lo que lupin necesitaba.

-Como lo has sabido?-pregunto Tonks mirándolo.

Lupin sonrió-Pues he visto su verdadero yo, sin ninguna transformación. –Miro como Tonks se sorprendía aun más y atino a decir-Se lo mostraba a una amiga llamada Daniela. –Sin poder creer lo que veía vio como Tonks abría más los ojos.

-OH, no. El no puede transformarse en Hogwarts por que fenir greyback lo siente tanto o mas que yo.

**Aquí llegue de nuevo, espero que no me hayan abandonado, también espero que me dejen R.R quería seguirla ahora mismo pero no puedo, por que debería de estar en clase ahora mismo. Y es en la uní así que lo cojo todo cuando quiero. Discúlpenme por el retraso y .r.r **

**Ciao.**

**Michis**


End file.
